


Your Defects Complement My Own

by formalizing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex Doll, Shy Jensen, sex doll Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blindfold_spn request: “Jensen is a shy recluse. He orders a very life like sex doll to be his companion. Jared is very high tech and aims to please. Jensen doesn't have sex with him right away. He goes slow and courts him like he would a person. He treats Jared like a person. He does have sweet sex with Jared.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Defects Complement My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/2172.html?thread=2774908#t2774908).

Jensen had tonight planned before he even placed the order for his doll.

He only knows what he’s seen in movies, has never actually _dated_ before, but it seems like he’s covered it all. It’s not dinner out, because Jensen gets a little claustrophobic and nervous in restaurants, even ones with patio tables. Then again, Jensen gets that way in shopping malls, his dentist’s office, in line at the bank, on the bus and basically anywhere else that has people Jensen doesn’t know, who are all undoubtedly judging him and finding him lacking.

Anyway. It’s dinner by candlelight, at the dining table he rarely ever actually uses, and he’s got all the little touches, too. Vanilla-scented candles, fresh flowers on the table, the nice china his mother had given him when he left home, because she knew Jensen wouldn’t ruin it and Mack almost definitely would. He even goes out to buy what he needs to cook them something nice, rather than ordering in.

It’s just… it’s not turning out quite the way he’d planned.

“How do you like your meal, Jared?”

Jared looks up at him with his perpetual smile, and there’s a confused little bunch in his brow that Jensen thinks is adorable. He thinks everything about Jared is adorable.

“I can’t taste it.”

Now it’s Jensen’s turn to be confused, frowning down at his plate like the reason will somehow become obvious just by looking at the food. Not enough of the herbs, maybe?

Jared laughs.

“I’m sure it’s delicious, Jensen, but I wasn’t designed to eat. I can, if it’s asked of me, but it isn’t the same experience for me as it is for you. I can identify the taste of semen, but not much else.”

Jensen promptly chokes on a carrot, and Jared moves to stand behind him and pat at his back until Jensen can swallow and breathe properly again. He nods his thanks.

“You can... all the tastes in the world and _that’s_ the one they gave you?”

Jared just shrugs, running his fingers up Jensen’s neck to his ear, rubbing at the lobe in a way that makes Jensen sort of feel like he’s melting very slowly.

“It seemed most relevant to my function,” he says, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into Jensen’s hair. It’s all very distracting. “Some men like their companions to describe the taste of it for them. Would you like that, Jensen?”

“Jesus,” Jensen murmurs, shifting in his seat as his cock, which has been half-hard with anticipation all night, fills the rest of the way rather quickly. Jared has that effect on him. He’s very, very well-designed.

“I wish you’d tell me how to please you,” Jared continues, and his lips are tracing over Jensen’s jaw, now, each word pressed into Jensen’s skin that is now sporting a deep blush. “You’re not at all what I’m programmed to handle efficiently, and it’s been... an adjustment for me.”

“Well, I’m not... I don’t,” Jensen hates stumbling over his words. It’s a nervous habit, one he’s spent years breaking, but Jared just brings it out in him. “I’m not like that. I don’t... want to use you like other guys might.”

Jared ‘mmm’s in interest as he runs his tongue up the column of Jensen’s throat, hands sliding around to make quick work of the buttons on Jensen’s shirt.

It’s a very nice shirt. Jensen arranged a very nice evening.

“So you don’t want to fuck me?” Jared asks, leaning his head against Jensen’s shoulder as his fingers explore the smooth planes of Jensen’s chest, pinching at his nipples and scratching lightly down his sternum to the top of his pants.

“No. I mean, yes! God, Jared, yes, I... I want to do that. I definitely want to do that,” Jared hums in satisfaction, fingertips sneaking just below the waist of Jensen’s slacks, which are also very nice, to go with his very nice shirt. They’re tailored. “I just want it to be... I don’t want to just hold you down and stick it in.”

Jared chuckles and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I figured that much out on my own as soon as you activated me, Jensen. My intelligence may be artificial, but a toaster could have told you that much.”

Activating Jared had been... well. Jensen had left him standing upright in the box he arrived in for three days before he could finally get up the courage to flip the switch, not knowing quite what to expect when he finally did.

_Hello, Jensen. How may I service you?_

No pleasantries, no hesitation; he didn’t even give Jensen his name, though Jensen had known it already from the included reading material. Just straight to his knees, looking up at him for orders with those guileless eyes and a willing smile on that wide, promising mouth.

Jensen had locked himself in his bedroom for five hours and stripped his cock so hard it _hurt_ after that. All with his bought and paid for, designed to fulfill and withstand any fantasy, kink or desire—or your money back, guaranteed!—sex doll just outside the door. It was so fucking ridiculous.

“I like that about you,” Jared murmurs, gently tugging Jensen until they’re both standing, pausing to blow out the candles before turning them towards the hallway that leads to Jensen’s bedroom. “You’re so considerate and kind, gentle. You’re not in the industry’s target audience. Do you know why?”

Jared’s pulling Jensen’s shirt down his arms, nimble fingers flicking open the buttons at the wrists to make it easier to slip off. He hangs it over the door as they pass by.

Jensen shakes his head distractedly as Jared turns his attention back to Jensen’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses over it, up to his ear and back down to his shoulder.

“Because you don’t need me, Jensen,” Jared whispers, like it’s a secret, and Jensen shivers at hot breath sliding over his skin. “You’re lonely and aching for touch, but you could make _real_ people love you, want you, if you would just try.”

Jensen turns in Jared’s arms and slides one hand back to grip the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The angle is a bit off, but Jared quickly corrects it, mouth opening eagerly to his so that Jensen can lick his way inside. Jared’s mouth is warm and tastes vaguely of candy. He thinks that’s something they manufacture into the dolls, tiny little improvements on reality, and Jensen wonders if this particular taste is unique to Jared. He hopes it is. He hopes he’s the only one who will ever taste it.

“I want _you_ ,” Jensen tells him when he pulls away, breathing hard.

Jared blinks, tilts his head and smiles with kiss-reddened lips.

“You have me.”

His hands are a little clumsy in their eagerness to get rid of Jared’s clothing, and yeah, this is probably why they send the dolls naked. Clothing may be nice for propriety’s sake when Jensen is trying to just watch a movie with Jared—date #2, watching a rom-com on the couch, and sharing a huge bowl of popcorn; he held Jared’s hand the whole time and then kissed him once, close-mouthed, before retreating down the hallway to take care of his rather insistent hard-on himself—but it’s just a hindrance when he wants Jared naked and spread out under him.

Jared helps and it goes much more smoothly. He crawls up on the bed on his hands and knees, cock hard between his spread-wide legs, and Jensen… Jensen grips the base of his own cock pretty hard to keep himself in-check.

He digs out the tube of lube from his bedside table before he steps out of his pants and takes his place behind Jared, running his hands over all that smooth skin. Jared wasn’t made for him—he hasn’t got the money for a custom order, had to save for months just to afford a “factory reject”—but it feels like he was. His tan reminds Jensen of Texas heat, and his tall, muscled body doesn’t make Jensen feel like he’s taking advantage, because Jared could easily stop him doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Which doesn’t really matter when Jared’s been programmed to be “comfortable” with anything, but it makes Jensen feel better anyway.

He coats three fingers in lube and presses one slowly into Jared’s tight hole, twisting and pushing slowly until it’s in as far as he can get it. He thrusts it experimentally a time or two, and Jared barely seems to loosen at all, still clinging to him like a glove. Imagining that grip around his dick makes him _throb_.

Jared twists his head back to see, frowning a bit.

“Jensen…” Oh, and Jensen has just discovered how much he loves to hear Jared say his name in that heated voice with its slightly breathless quality. “What are you doing?”

He adds another finger, crooking them inside, and Jared whimpers as he pushes back against Jensen’s hand.

“I’m opening you up for me,” he says, twisting his wrist and watching skin and muscle as they give under the pressure, rim of Jared’s hole going red and puffy around his fingers. “God, you’re tight.”

“But you don’t— _oh!_ —you don’t have to,” Jared says with a gasp, rocking his hips, now, fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers. “I’m not self-lubricating, but I’m made to stretch.”

“I know,” Jensen says, and he does. It was right there in the book—convenient pleasure, just flip the switch and go. “I just… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jared’s wearing this small, fond smile as he meets Jensen’s eyes.

When Jared hesitantly reaches back and grips Jensen’s wrist to pull his fingers free, shifts them so that Jensen’s flat on his back on the bed with Jared straddling his hips, Jensen goes freely. Dolls aren’t supposed to do this. They’re not meant to stop their owner from performing any act on them, unless they’ve been ordered to struggle; it’s just not supposed to happen. Free will is a serious malfunction in a doll. If Jensen were to switch Jared off right now, call the customer assistance hotline to report the issue like he’s supposed to, Jared would be replaced, wiped clean and dismantled within the week.

One huge hand grips his cock and lines it up to Jared’s hole, and Jensen has no intention of ever letting Jared go.

“You could never hurt me,” is what Jared murmurs as he sinks down onto Jensen’s dick, and Jensen can barely hear it through the pounding rush of _yes_ that slams through him.

Jensen’s not exactly what anyone would call an expert, but he feels qualified enough to say that Jared’s ass? Is _amazing_. It’s hot and slick, clinging around him, just shy of enough friction to be uncomfortable.

Jared rides him like it’s going out of style, too, planting his hands on Jensen’s chest for leverage. It’s all deep, hard strokes, slow as Jared raises himself up on his knees and fast as he slams down again, throwing his head back with a satisfied sigh.

“Jesus, Jared,” is pretty much all Jensen can manage, restless hands eventually settling on Jared’s hips.

He doesn’t use his grip to drag Jared up and down his cock, use him the way a sex doll is meant to be used. Instead, he just traces the well-defined “V” leading from Jared’s waist to his cock with his thumbs, watching Jared’s throat work around the soft sounds of pleasure he’s making.

He can feel the swirling, pressurized heat building at the base of his spine already. He’s not going to last long, not under Jared’s fevered pace.

“Will you come for me, Jensen?” Jared pants, folding himself forward to press his forehead against Jensen’s shoulder, taking him in fully and grinding down against him with tiny, perfect jerks of his hips that make Jensen moan and thrust up into them. “Will you finally let me please you?”

Jensen nods, searching blindly with his mouth until he manages to make their lips meet. Jared’s tongue curls around his like that’s exactly where it’s meant to be, body clamping down around Jensen’s cock. One, two, three more thrusts and Jensen comes apart with a throaty groan that Jared swallows down, Jensen’s fingers likely leaving bruises as they tighten on Jared’s hips.

It’s about a thousand times better than any nameless, faceless encounter he’s ever had, and double that over jerking off alone beneath the covers.

Jared clenches and releases around him all through it, expertly milking him through the aftershocks as he murmurs, “Let it go, let me have it all,” in this sweet, wrecked little voice that makes Jensen wish he stood even a chance of getting hard again sometime soon.

Jensen drops one hand down to Jared’s dick, long and thick where it’s caught between them, and Jared moans so wantonly against his lips.

“S’good, Jared,” he says, words lazy in the honey-thick heat of the afterglow. “Wanna make you feel it, too.”

Jared nods above him, gasping as Jensen grips his cock and strokes it, firm and steady. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and there’s a flush across his cheeks. He smells like Jensen’s soap and Jensen’s shampoo and Jensen’s come, and he’s more real in that moment than anyone else.

Jared calls out Jensen’s name when he comes—“Please, let me, gotta… _Jensen_ ”—and Jensen thinks he’s worth every penny.


End file.
